


Do you still remember being young?

by apolloxbvcky



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kojiro is smitten, M/M, Short One Shot, Title from a Louis Tomlinson Song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also the best big brother reki could ask for, they all love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: “Remember when we were like that?” he asks his companion. Kaoru raises his sight from the glass of red wine between his fingers to look at him with a raised eyebrow.“Young?” he replies, making Kojiro snort and roll his eyes.“You just turned 30, Kaoru. You’re not old.”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 267





	Do you still remember being young?

**Author's Note:**

> last week i wrote an angsty matchablossom one shot so now it's time for a fluffy one hehe

Kojiro is wiping down the counter, watching with a soft smile the scene happening in the corner of his restaurant. 

It’s already closed and all his employees have already gone home. There are few lights still on, and no one’s left except for the young couple sitting in one of the most remote booths. 

The redhead is playing with a finger skate, loudly, as always, explaining to his boyfriend some new trick he saw on a YouTube video that morning. The other boy stares at him with adoration in his eyes and his thin lips turned into a curve. 

“Remember when we were like that?” he asks his companion. Kaoru raises his sight from the glass of red wine between his fingers to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

His pink hair, up in a ponytail, falls like a waterfall down his right shoulder, and to Kojiro’s surprise, instead of wearing his traditional yukata, as he tends to wear, he’s dressed in black slacks and a white button up, whose sleeves he has raised up to his elbows. 

“Young?” he replies, making Kojiro snort and roll his eyes. 

“You  _ just _ turned 30, Kaoru. You’re not old.” he takes another glance to the kids, only to find Langa’s arm is now surrounding Reki’s waist, and they’re watching a new video on the phone. “But yes, I do mean young. When our biggest concern was next week’s test, or the beef we had that night.” 

“I was never concerned about tests. I’m not a gorilla brain like you.” 

Kojiro laughs, leaning against the counter as he places the cloth he was wiping the counter with on his shoulder.

“I was never concerned about tests either. Mostly, I was concerned about how to make you notice me.” Kaoru chokes on his drink at that, even if he tries to hide it; and Kojiro laughs again. 

The pink haired mutters something under his breath that sounds very offensive, but Kojiro lets it slide. 

“I’m glad they finally figured it out. They were driving all of us crazy.” Kaoru finally says.

“I don’t know. I think it was cute seeing them dance around each other like that.” Kojiro smiles, looking down at the sitting man. “Reminded me of us.” 

“We weren’t half as annoying.” Kaoru rolls his eyes, making his partner laugh.

“That’s true.” Before he can say anything else, Reki is planting his hands on the counter, jumping up and down. “Hey! I  _ just _ cleaned that.”

“Sorry!” The teenager says, raising his hands. “I was just wondering if you have already closed the kitchen?”

Kojiro raises his eyebrows. “Yes. I have.” 

Reki hums. “And you can’t defrost something and just give it to us?” 

“Reki, this is a restaurant, not a college dorm.” Kaoru says before taking another sip off his wine. 

“I know, but I’m hungry!” 

“Why didn’t you order anything before we closed?” Kojiro asks. Reki groans.

“I did! But I’m hungry again!” he complains, pouting. Kojiro sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Okay, do you want some pasta?” 

“Yes! Thank you, Joe!” Reki says, smiling at him. 

Kaoru looks at the teenager, who is now leaning against the counter, watching Kojiro enter the kitchen. “Do you even have money to pay for another meal?” 

Reki frowns at Kaoru, then he glances at their booth, where Langa is still sitting going through their phone. “Langa, do you have any money?” 

Langa shakes his head. Reki hums. 

“Joe!” Reki yells, making Kaoru close his eyes and sigh. “Can you add this to my tab?” 

“Your tab is going to pay me a trip to the Bahamas!” Joe replies, making Reki laugh. 

“Why are you two still here, anyway? Isn’t it a little past your curfew?” Kaoru asks. Reki smiles at him.

“We’re waiting for one of you to leave so we can ask for a lift.” he confesses. Kaoru raises his eyebrows, shakes his head, and pours himself more wine. 

“Guess it’ll have to be Joe.” he shrugs. Reki frowns his eyes at him.

“You’re mean, Cherry.” he says, but his face lights up again when Kojiro leaves the kitchen with a plate full of spaghetti. “Thanks, Joe! This is why you’re my favorite.” he says, taking the dish and smiling at the green-haired, who chuckles.

“Don’t make a mess. or you’ll wipe that table.” 

“Okay,  _ dad _ .” he rolls his eyes, walking back to his table and sitting besides Langa, who has already snatched two forks and is digging in the gigantic plate of pasta. 

“They are definitely nothing like us.” Kaoru says, once Kojiro is sitting beside him on the other side of the counter, his chef jacket unbuttoned. Kojiro laughs, placing his hand on top of Kaoru’s thigh. 

“I don’t know, love. I think I see something.” Kaoru hums, and drifts closer to his partner, placing his head on Kojiro’s shoulder.

“I know one thing’s for sure. Reki is a better skater than you were at his age.” he whispers. Kojiro gasps, squeezing Kaoru’s thigh. 

“You take that back!” he says. Kaoru laughs, and offers Kojiro a clear glass and the bottle of wine. 

He accepts it, pouring himself a glass, and they go back to looking at the young couple, who keep smiling and whispering at each other, both their faces stained with tomato sauce. 

Kojiro presses a kiss to Kaoru’s head, and wishes everyday to come will feel like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> [sobs] i love them so much. also be like kaoru don't drink and drive! 
> 
> if you like my works and would like to support me, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/marvelousmers)
> 
> and you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redpaladinzuko) or [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/firelordkeith)


End file.
